broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/The Offspring
I wanted to see what Aniju and Dante's children would look like as ponies so I made some images. Sadly these characters of my will never appear in any ponies storys, unless I do a future one for some reason. They are born way in the future that Dante and Aniju would have left the planet. So here's a blog for the little babies and some info on them. c: Danju Aniju and Dante's eldest child, they thought up of his name by combinding their own. D anji as a human resembles Dante but with silver hair and a stripe of jade green in his hair just like his father. He is a few years older than the other. He can create and control lightning and uses a sword to battle with. Danju is similar in personality like Aniju but has some of Dante's traits. He generally wears a maroon shirt with a black vest and back with red stings hanging down his legs. So converting him into a pony, I didn't use the color jade over than his hair, but made him maroon. His arm straps came out a little like James, but Danju's outfit has a lot of straps. I decided to make him a unicorn, became he follows in his mother's footsteps. I haven't got a clue what his Cutie Mark would be. Ananta The second oldest, Ananta's name also is a combination of Aniju and Dante's. Ananta resembles Aniju more, but he is not an albino, although he has white air. He didn't inherit Dante's hair style, runs in Dante's family. Although he is the second older, he is more mature in nature than Danju. He controls water and can comunicate with sea creatures. He generally wears blue which I guess is his favorite color. His favorite animal is a catfish though he is more associated with the kelpie(seapony). I actually made him on Gaia Online and later decided he would be Aniju and Dante's child. His weapon is a scythe but he also has a sword. As a pony he is basically blue with white hair and has the catfish whiskers, which makes him look like one of those chinese emperors. He doesn't like pancakes from some reason but will eat waffles with honey. I was thinking his Cutie Mark would be a Kelpie or something water related like a seahorse. Ananta is supposed to be a seapony but I couldn't make his tail right so for now he can shift forms into an Earth Pony and then become a kelpie. Darwin The third child, who is name after a meerkat, but in the story Aniju says he is named after Charles Darwin. He's just like Dante but lacks the ADD so he is more calm. His element is Earth, but he also controls plants. His weapon is a hammer that is made from stone and a log. He can comunicate with plants. Darwin also can shift his body into the plants around him and the Earth. As a "human" he has brown hair like Dante but with a streak of green on the right side. He wears a plain over shirt and boots that are usually muddy. Although Darwin isn't all than into animals, he really likes moles. He seem to dislike woodpeckers. Darwin comes off as a little girly at times because of his love for flowers. His Cutie Mark probably would be something plant related. Vialli The last child, for now, and the only female, she is named after another meerkat. Vialli's design was original one for Aniju but I decide to give it to her daughter since I lacked a good design for her. She the quietest of the children. She wears a log jacket and carries around a katana sword. Vialli is very skilled with her sword and she also uses magic. However she relies on her sword more so I decided to make her a pegasus. Vialli is left handed. She is the newest of the children so I haven't worked her out so well. This mean I don't have a clue of any ideas of what her Cutie Mark would even be. I only have like three images of her. :/ And these are Aniju and Dante's babies. Dante is the one who give birth to them by the way because he is a her hermaphrodite, and Aniju is steril. However she has the ability to create new life-forms so that's how their kids came about. Category:Blog posts